Evil Eye
by TheDevilYouDon't
Summary: Tenth Doctor. during the last season with Rose Tyler in it R&R. Rated for frightening sequences. Nothing more than that. Please, no flames! Any issues with this story can be taken up with me through a PM. If PM's don't suit you, suck it up.
1. Prelude

Evil Eye

By:Tardis Hitcher

_Prelude_

Deep down in the streets of London, a small black cabbie wound through back alleyways, looking for a place to park. The driver of the car was a young man, who just so happened to be a college graduate. He drove proffesionally down the street, until stopping outside a small pub. He hit his brakes, switching to 'park' and turned his gaze to the brightened door of the building. He could smell the scent of several pipes just inside the doors, and suddenly, he wanted to be closer.

Quick as he could, he pulled the key from the ignition and stuffed it into his coat pocket. The night was cold, and a few drinks to warm him up before heading home was the least the pub could offer. He opened his door, stepping out of the car carefully, and locked the door behind himself. Walking stiffly over the fresh ice, the young man entered the pub, taking a seat by the counter. He removed his hat, and turned to the man behind the counter.

"One, please," he said, slicking his hair back and letting out a deep breath.

He turned and looked around the pub. Though he had lived in London his whole life, he had never before heard of this place. In the corner, he could hear the distant sound of a radio. He looked in the direction in which the sound was coming from. Around the table that the radio sat on, there were several men, all with their backs to the boy. He looked around the rest of the pub, quickly picking up on a pattern with the men. It seemed as though every man in the pub had their backs to the boy, hiding their faces by doing things like listening to the radio. The only man that was actually looking at the boy was the bartender.

The young man looked at the drink that the bartender had set in front of him, suddenly realizing that he didn't want to be alone in the pub now. He watched the glass, realizing that several minutes had passed before he pulled it into his hands. Pulling it up to his face, the boy watched the yellow-tinted liquid inside the glass, not ever wanting to feel it sliding down his throat. He set it back down on the counter, glancing at the clock. It moved, but so slowly, the man was sure that there must've been something wrong with it.

Just then, as the clock struck 11 0'clock, every other person in the pub turned and faced the man. The man's mouth dropped in horror as he realized in fear that all of them only had one eye. Around the eye, hideous defects stuck out, making the man turn his eyes to his lap. With sudden urgency, he stood, heading quickly for the door. He had almost reached the doorknob when he felt strong hands grasp his forearms, holding him back.

He was flipped around with force, and suddenly found himself facing the Cyclops. He estimated that their number was at least twenty, maybe more. The only other person -other than the young man- that didn't seem to have the same facial deformities as the other men, was the bartender. He stood behind the counter with a solemn expression, his rag slung over his shoulder. The bartender watched the boy for several more minutes before turning and ducking into a back room.

"Going somewhere, boy?" questioned a gruff voice near the young man's ear.

There was silence as the cyclops watched him in wonder. He didn't know what to say, and in fear of his life, he resolved to say nothing until he was forced or he had a chance to escape. He wanted to close his eyes, to withhold the wretched sight of the one-eyed men around him, but he knew they would most lilkely hurt him if he did. He therefore watched the clock, which was just beyond the ring of men around the young man.

"Can you run?" asked one of the other men. "I think not."

Either out of fear or impulse -or perhaps the need and want to live- the young man swung both his fist and his foot in the direction of the cyclops which was holding him. He had no idea whether the move would rescue or bring harm to him, but that thought was pushed aside as both his fist and foot met their targets. The cyclops which was holding the young man was kicked in the heel while the boy's fist hit him straight in the mouth.

The cyclops reared, releasing his grip on the young man's shoulders as he brought his hands up to his face. This caught the others by surprise, and they gathered around the injured cyclops in wonder. This caused enough of a distraction to allow the young man to slip from the pub. He ran out to the front curb to find that his car had disappeared. Without thinking about it, he set off, running in the direction of a main road, hoping that someone noticed that something was wrong.

Just as the young man had reached the curb of a two-block dash, he heard a faint sound coming from his left. He looked down the alleyway, allowing some air to flow into his lunges as he listened harder. It sounded to him as though someone was pulling rope over metal. He watched the darkness until he saw a faint glimmer, and before his eyes, a blue police box appeared.

Walking down the alleyway, the young man approached the police box with caution. The sound stopped and it sounded as though someone was turning off a car. He could hear voices just inside the box, and he suddenly had a desire to enter it. Just then, a door creaked open and a brown-haired man in a blue suit and brown trench coat exited the police box with a bright smile on his face. Behind him came a blonde-haired girl, who, also, was smiling. The man looked at the younger man and continued to smile, despite the stat of panic that he was in.

"Hello," said the man who had come from the police box cheerily.

**Okay...So there's the Prelude. You can add the fantastic theme song opening after this, if you like. Remember this is the tenth doctor, otherwards known as David Tennant, and Rose is still his sidekick. Not sure what season that would be. Anyhow. R&R and NO FLAMES!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay. Here's the second chapter. Sorry it took so long. I've spent a good deal of my time trying to think of what to write. Well, here you go.**

2

"Hello," the brunnette man said, smiling cheerfully at the boy.

"Hello," the boy greeted, confused at what the man was so happy about.

"And what brings you around here?" the man asked.

"Well, to start, I was just running for my bloody life."

"Oh? And why's that?" the man continued smiling, dispite the boys serious expression.

"Well...You'll think I'm out of my blooming mind, should I tell you such a tale,"

"Ahhh!" the man pulled his left hand from his pocket and figuratively swatted the notion away, "I'm sure that I've heard worse."

"I doubt it," the boy shook his head, looking at his shoes in thought. "Besides, I don't want to waste your time, sir."

"Well, I've nowhere else to be, might as well start from the beginning. But first, hi! I'm the Doctor. And that's Rose." he gestured to the blond-haired girl. The 'Doctor' then thrust his hand out for the boy to shake.

"Nice to meet you," the boy tried to ignore the man's odd title, and shook both his and Rose's hands. "I'm Morgan Parker."

"Well, then. Now that we're comfortably acquainted, please, do tell us what had you 'Running for your bloody life'." The Doctor leaned against the alleyway wall and watched Morgan with wide eyes.

"Okay then," Morgan sighed, and looked at his feet as he began to explain his story. He finished and drew in a long breath, feeling like a foolish child again.

"Well that _is_ interesting. And where is this pub?" the Doctor pulled himself upright and slipped a pair of black glasses on.

"Um...several blocks down the street. If you like, I'll lead you there, though I don't fancy going back in myself." Morgan stuffed his hands into his pockets, and watched Rose with interest.

"Thank you," the Doctor stepped up right near Morgan and glanced down the exit of the alleyway. "Lead the way."

Morgan turned and began to head out of the small crevice between the buildings. Once reaching the street, he turned and began to wind himself between a the street's cracks and large bumps. On his head he could feel the beginnings of a drizzel, and he pulled his cap down tightly over his head. He reached the street where the pub was, and turned left down the sidewalk, feeling a foreboding feeling enter his chest, almost like the feeling of nervousness that you got on the first day of a new semester.

He reached the pub and turned to the Doctor and Rose, who had been staying behind him by several feet. Morgan nodded to the pub behind him, and the Doctor smiled, and stuffed his hands into his trench coat. Walking casually over to the door, the Doctor entered the pub, Rose and Morgan in tow. He sat down at the front counter and smiled as he turned around to look at his surroundings.

The pub was now completely empty. The Doctor stood and walked over to a small table with a radio on it. He quickly switched it off and walked around, inspecting the pub with critical eye. Morgan stood, dumbfounded, by the door, not understanding why the pub was now empty. Rose watched the Doctor, occasionally turning to inspect Morgan's vivid expression of terror.

When the Doctor had finished inspecting the pub, he turned and walked over to Morgan, a grim expression on his face.

"Why is it empty?" Morgan asked, not sure whether the Doctor knew the answer or not.

"I don't quite know exactly. My only guess is that, the pub is 'closed', as most shops are around this time. The question is; Why did they leave their door unlocked? Anyone could have walked in, at any moment, and discovered the secret that you say that they posess."

"You mean, them having only a single eye, right?" Morgan asked, confused.

"Exactly," the Doctor turned his head. "What do you say we take a look around?"

"Um...but, wouldn't that be classified under dangerous?" Morgan's eyes widened at the thought of searching the rooms that, so obviously, belonged to these monsters.

"Of course. That's why it's so fun." the Doctor laughed, and grabbed Rose's hand, leading the way to the door behind the counter.

The door squeaked on its hinges, and they entered the room silently, the only noise being Morgan's ragged breath. He felt his heart beat rapidly under his ribcage, and he kept his eyes flashing around constantly, as to be aware to what was going on around him. He moved stealthily behind the Doctor and Rose, and wondered why he was still there. There was no one to stop him from leaving. But, the Doctor made him feel safe, and the constant thought of an adventure kept him going.

They saw another door at the end of another hallway, and the Doctor led the way towards it, silently as he continued to observe everything around it. All three of them reached the door, and put their ears to it, listening for anything moving inside. They heard the faint sound of heavy padding footsteps, and the Doctor smiled and laughed silently at the sound. Morgan felt himself begging to laugh along with the Doctor, though he could not, for the like of him, figure out how it was in any way funny.

Still laughing, the Doctor pushed the door open. At the far end of the room was a small window. Light from the setting sun outside streaked in through the window, and from where Rose, Morgan, and the Doctor stood, they could see the detailed outline of one of the husky beasts that had been in the pub earlier that night.

**-cues commercial break- Yay! Second chapter. Please, R & R, and no flames. If you have an issue with my story, once again, PM me, do not review with your complaint.**


End file.
